


Diabolik Lovers Oneshots

by DiabolikalRose



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:06:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiabolikalRose/pseuds/DiabolikalRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I occasionally write little Diabolik Lovers Oneshots for fun! :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ecstasy (Shuu x Reader)

Life for you in all honesty, was hell. It had already taken a turn for the worst when your lover, Mika, abandoned you in search for his childhood friend. And surprise surprise, your life continued to worsen when you began to experience withdrawal-like symptoms, after spending weeks of not drinking the blonde vampire’s blood. Your best friend, Krul, seemed to think that spending time with a bunch of vampires would suffice as a solution. 

As you sat there hunched over her toilet running a delicate hand through your glossy (h/c) locks, you merely scowled at the thought. Breathing a sigh of defeat, you collapsed to the ground in a breathless heap. Unfortunately the blood your pink haired friend provided you with was of a terrible quality, you just couldn’t stomach it. And not only that, as much as you hated to admit it, you did find some pleasure from being drunk from. In fact you could even say that you missed it. This probably explained why Krul forced you to live with a bunch of vampires. The pinkette was most likely hoping that things would get intimate between you and one of the vampire brothers. However she couldn’t be further from the truth. Yeah at first the perverted vampire known as Laito teased you mercilessly, but it didn’t last long. Unlike the human girl living with them, you would put up a fight and was generally feisty. However since the girl Yui was such a masochist, she was an easy option. In fact you could probably say that the human loved the attention. Therefore she just allowed them to walk all over her. Yeah she sometimes resisted a little but in your eyes it was just an act so that she could rile them up even more. You found this act incredibly pathetic, especially when you caught the human on numerous occasions shooting you a dark glare, as if to intimidate you. Hah! Did she not realise that you, (y/n) were in fact a noble vampire? A girl you may be, but she wouldn’t stand a chance if you decided to kill her and you would if this continued. 

Heaving yourself off the ground, you took the time to inspect your appearance in the mirror, which hung above the sink. Since the vampires held next to no interest in your blood, you found that you could get away with wearing slightly revealing clothes without having to face the consequences of exciting a vampire. On this day you settled with an over-sized, navy woollen jumper paired with black shorts. On your feet you donned a pair of black thigh high socks which sported a simple lace trim and a pair of cute, black lace-up ankle boots.

Departing from your bedroom, you trudged towards your only sanctuary – the music room. Finally locating the room, you wandered towards the piano. Sitting down on the stool, you cautiously opened up the piano and let your fingers roam over the keys. As the creative girl you were, you always loved to play the piano. It allowed you to let off some steam without damaging something or someone. That, drawing and reading was your only emotional outlet. Unbeknownst to you, not too far away in the room a certain vampire had awoken, the corners of his lips tugged upwards into a genuine smile. The vampire had awoken the moment your presence entered the room due to the lovely scent you exhibited, however you had been too caught up in your own thoughts to have even noticed. Finally finishing the melody with ease, you removed your fingers from the keys. The weight of your thoughts seemed to crash down on top of you again. It was suffocating. “What was the point of sending me here Krul?” you seethed, fists clenched, teeth gritted. You stared down into your clenched fists until a dull pain erupted in your right palm. Gingerly opening it up, you noticed that your nails had broken through the skin of your palm, leaving several thin trails of blood. You flinched at the sight and heaved a small sigh. Clenching your fists again, you were about to leave when a voice froze you in your tracks. The voice was close. Too close. “I didn’t know you played piano” a familiar, husky voice breathed into your ear, sending a shudder down your spine. Before you knew it, the owner of the voice’s arm had firmly snaked itself around your waist, restricting your movement. “S-Shu san?” you asked, embarrassed that a noble vampire, such as yourself had been taken by surprise. The vampire replied with a gentle “Shush” as he found your injured hand with his free one, gently prying it open. Leaning even closer he sniffed at the wound, his eyes widening slightly, “What a delicious aroma…” he murmured making you even more flustered, a light blush now prominent on your cheeks.  
“O-oi what the hell do you th-“, you were cut short when you felt something wet travel up the injured palm and something sharp puncture your skin. A rush of heat shot down your arm and you squeaked, trying to jerk out of his grip. But you failed to do so as his arm around you tightened like a vice. As you timidly looked up into the vampire’s eyes, a soft gasp escaped your lips. Oh his eyes… Two smouldering orbs, dripping with intensity gazed into your own two (e/c) ones. His eyes reminded you of a glittering oasis, the only salvation for an explorer lost in a scorching desert. You felt like you were drowning in them, yet you welcomed it. Caught up in his trance, you barely noticed that he had pulled you down along with himself onto the sofa. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say that you actually wanted to be bitten” Shuu teased, a smirk playing on his features. Finally snapping back into reality, you realised that you had actually allowed him to cage you into the corner of the sofa with his arms. “Shuu san wh-“   
“You’re normally feistier than this… looks like I actually caught you off guard. Heh I’ll take pride in that” his lazy voice, echoed around the empty room.  
“Stop. You have Yui, you don’t need my blood”, you spoke, trying to reason with the vampire.  
“Shush. You can’t possibly deny that rush of warmth you felt when I drank your blood. I felt that too and now I want more” he murmured, his hand slowly trailing up your thigh. Pushing you down, the vampire straddled you, wondering aloud, “Hmm I wonder where I should bite first…”  
His voice was hypnotising, it captivated you to the point where you found yourself wanting to be bitten so in response you tugged down the jumper to reveal your delicate, unblemished neck.  
“Hmm… You want to be bitten on your neck? Heh that’s typical.” He said, whilst leaning down to your bare neck and shoulder. His lips danced over your skin, sucking, biting and occasionally even kissing until he found a spot which made you whimper. Suddenly his fangs sunk down into your soft skin, inducing a strangled gasp from you. Once again you felt that familiar warmth as your blood rushed around your body. The pleasure was enhanced as his hands slipped under your jumper, caressing your every curve earning a soft moan from you. He smirked against your neck at the sound and you allowed your hands to tangle into his hair, tugging him closer,  
“Hmm those sounds that you are making aren’t bad at all… What a lewd woman” Shuu chuckled, repositioning himself so that his lips hovered just above yours. A blush blossomed on your cheeks as you noted that barely a sliver of air separated your lips. Without a single warning, he hungrily pressed his lips against yours, devouring them. Back arched you found yourself clutching onto his cornflower blue shirt as waves of ecstasy washed over you. You felt him impatiently nibble at your bottom lip, demanding entrance. Feeling no reason to deny him, you allowed his tongue to slip in, earning a grunt of approval from the vampire. The sensation of his tongue exploring and caressing your cavern sent ripples of euphoric pleasure down your spine. Pulling back he fervently ripped into your jumper revealing more of your ethereal skin, an action abnormal from his usual lazy demeanour. Without a moment’s hesitation Shuu sunk his fangs back into your newly exposed skin, however this time slightly below your collar bone. Flinging your head back you mewl in delight, all former negative thoughts totally and completely wiped away. He simply released a deep chuckle at this, drinking in your each and every expression and sound. He was intoxicated. 

Now because you were both so enthralled by each other, you were both totally oblivious to the girl who stumbled in on your tangled embrace. A shriek immediately enlightened you of the other presence in the room, followed by a speedy, shaky apology as the presence you now realized to be the human scrambled out of the room. You released a soft whine, half expecting the vampire towering above you to release you and follow after the human girl because let’s face it, you knew beauty when you saw it and that girl had it. Despite the harsh reality of the nickname “chichinashi” that had been gifted to the girl, she made up for it in appearance. In fact you could even say that she was like a more delicate Barbie doll. And obviously her blood would taste marginally better than yours considering that you were a vampire. Yet… the blonde vampire remained unmoving. Eyes widening, you gazed up at him in confusion and murmured, “H-huh? You’re not going to go after her?”  
“Heh? Now why would I do something so troublesome?” the blonde vampire simply questioned, his voice laced with pure amusement. “Tch well if that’s the case do you mind letting me go?” you asked, your face once again glowing vermillion, to which he gave his usual, childish reply in the form of “Iyada”. Sighing you allowed him to tug you close to his chest, but not before hearing the drowsy vampire mutter one last thing, “You’re mine now”. In no less than a few minutes, the lazy vampire had soon dozed off and you too allowed yourself to drift off into the vast realm of dreams.


	2. Lɷѵҽ Bɩtҽ (Subaru x Reader)

"Please tutor Subaru. You're the best we have",your teacher begged you. Yes literally begged you. Apparently Subaru had fallen so behind in English that his teacher had resorted to going to you for help. Sighing you nod hesitantly. This would not end well. Finally satisfied the teacher releases you, so you head towards the arranged meeting point. Finally reaching the library, you walk over to a table and drop your bags. "Hmm he's late", you murmur to yourself, checking your watch. Pushing back a lock of hair, you sit down and start to slowly remove the English text books from your bag.

He still hasn't appeared yet so you begin to get annoyed, you're afterall known to be quite impatient.  
Angrily mumbling to yourself, you push yourself back into your chair, swinging your legs up onto the table. Letting your eyes flutter shut, you wonder why you'd agree to tutor Subaru. How stupid could you be? "Oi", a deep, velvety voice snaps you out of your thoughts.  
Immediately you let your eyes lazily, blink open and search for the source of the voice. Finally you see Subaru standing in front of you, glaring down at you. You swing your legs down from the table and reply coldly, "You're late..."  
His only response was a "tch" as he tilts his head slightly, his silvery, lustrous tresses covering his ruby eyes. You'd known him for quite a while because you were forced to take up residency in the Sakamaki house hold. 

Although you didn't like to admit it you had a slight- no - full blown crush on Subaru. Who wouldn't with his looks? His hair reminds you of falling cherry blossoms and his crimson eyes are intoxicating like red wine. Every time you gaze into them, you lose yourself... It scares you. So you began to avoid looking into them and attempt to act sassy in order to hide your flustered state. No matter how much you like to dream, a vampire like Subaru would only ever see you as livestock. An object to calm his thirst.

You cough slightly to distract yourself from Subaru's alluring appearance. "Ok let's get started then". Subaru cocks an eyebrow at your strange actions. You feel yourself becoming a bit nervous so you try to focus yourself on the English books. 'what I am doing here...' You think while you open the first page

~Time Skip~ 

This was ridiculous. You had to start from basics and even that wasn't enough. You've had it up to here with the constant bullshit he keeps spouting. It was always the same excuse, "I can't do this". You had enough. "Okay, this is seriously starting to get old", you began to scold, standing up. His usual reply arrives like a broken record, "I just can't do it"  
"Maybe you should try then", you snap, oblivious to Subaru's growing agitation.  
The air is suddenly knocked out of you as he pushes your back into the wall.   
"S-Subaru, I-", you are cut off as he drives his fist into the wall next to you. The motion sending a shiver down your spine.  
He releases a soft sigh and wraps an arm around your waist tightly, burying his head into your neck.  
"Just be quiet", he softly murmurs, his voice almost sending you into a trance. 'Is this really happening?' You wonder to yourself.  
You can't bring yourself to push him away- it would never work anyway, you're frozen to the spot. "S-Subaru please..." you attempt to reason with him however he interrupts you as you suddenly feel his tongue glide across your soft skin. He was licking your neck. "P-please Subaru... Stop" You try to raise your voice however it was no good. It sounded like you were whining, begging him to continue.   
"No way", he replies, his voice sultry.  
You try to push him away from you but he is just too strong. He lets out a soft moan as his fangs penetrate your delicate skin. "A-Ah...Subaru!" you let out a short yelp, trying to ignore the pain since you get bitten pretty much every day. But this was...different. Subaru's bites have always had a different effect on you. As much as you hate to admit it, you enjoy every bite you receive from him."Ack S-Subaru...", you moan softly. The vampire smirks into your neck at the sound. Pulling away he gazes down into your (e/c) orbs, his own dripping with intensity. "You are mine. Every inch of you belongs to me.", he whispers huskily. Suddenly Subaru smashes his mouth against yours, pulling you into a rough, passionate kiss. His hands roam all over your voluptous curves, inducing a gasp from you. This allows his tongue to slip in, exploring your cavern. The caress of his lips send sparks down your spine. Pulling away, his hands impatiently tug on your bow and rip open the top few buttons of your blouse, exposing the delicate skin of your shoulder. His lips immediately attack your skin, sucking and biting until he discovers your sensitive spot, revealed by a sensual moan released by you. Eventually he pulls back, a sly smirk playing on his lips. "This here proves that you are mine", he says seductively. 

You are enraptured by him and he is fully aware of that. As he too is totally and completely enamored with you.


End file.
